


I Know

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reunion on another movie bears fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

"Am I fated to be servant to your king for the rest of my life?"

Marton laughed as he turned around. "There are many who would kill for such an honor. Hold your tongue, young one." He pulled Orlando into a hard hug. "Good to see you again, mate."

Orlando's smile grew wider. "Nice seeing you too. Can't believe we're working together again. And more than just one scene this time."

The extra Orlando had been talking to frowned. "You two worked in a movie before?"

Marton sighed and shook his head as Orlando's eyes narrowed. "Yeah. We did. Fellowship of the Ring. Heard of it?"

"Yeah. I did. I just don't remember him in it."

"He played Celeborn, King of the Lothlórien Elves."

The look of confusion didn't fade from the extra's face.

Orlando gave a little growl, starting to step forward when Marton put his hand on the younger man's arm. "The Lady Galadriel's husband. The hot blonde Elf ruler everyone fell in love with," He fought to hide his smile. "the one who stood on the left side."

"Oh, yeah. I remember her. You were the other one with her. Oh, okay. Yeah, I got to be going. See both of you around."

Orlando opened his mouth to yell something out to the extra, than stopped and looked at Marton. His eyebrow raised. "Hot blonde....left side...not Cate..."

"You prove that what I said wasn't the complete truth."

"Wasn't what, but the how."

"Ah, I can't help how someone else hears my words." Marton waved his hand, slipping into the accent he was trying on for Guy.

Orlando shoved Marton. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You cannot improve on perfection, boy." He managed to keep a straight face.

Orlando rolled his eyes, about to reply when he was called away for a wardrobe test. "You! Dinner tonight! No getting out of it!"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The two friends caught up with each others's lives over an early dinner, talking about who else from the Rings cast they had seen lately. When the offer came for a quick visit to the Jerusalem site, it proved too good to pass up. They drove out to it, amazed by its sheer size. They walked around, seeing if they could guess where certain scenes would be shot.

"Hey, guys? They're calling me back, something about needing the jeep. It shouldn't be long though. Are you going to be fine here or you want to head back?"

Marton and Orlando looked at each other, than shook their heads. "We'll stay here. Enough places to hide if something happens. And got our cells and the right numbers."

"Okay, I'll be back soon as I can."

As the driver left, the conversation between the two men slowly died. They walked up to the battlements, looking out over the sand.

"Nothing's changed." Orlando's voice was quiet.

"It would have been better if they had." 

"Marton, I did what you asked. I've been with others. I tried to forget about you. But it was no use." He moved to face him. "I still want you. You can't say I haven't seen enough not to know who I want. The whole fucking world knows how much I've seen."

Marton raised his hand, brushing the back of his fingers along Orlando's cheek. "What can I offer you?"

Orlando reached up to take hold of his hand. "Your love. Yourself."

"How can that be enough?"

"From you. It is more than enough. It is all I could want."

Marton pulled Orlando to him, catching his mouth in a hard kiss as his arms wrapped tight around him. He held the kiss til the lack of oxygen forced them apart.

"Your love?"

"Yes, my love. Always my love."


End file.
